The Ancient Warrior
by Xedornox
Summary: Long ago there existed a man known as the sage of six paths saviour od the world and teacher to the first avatar but one day he vanished leaving his dreams for a peaceful world to his last and only pupil The Avatar. Before he vanishes though he spoke of a prophecy that stated he would return when a conflict accrued that removed all hope from the world.


The Ancient Warrior

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**BIJUU / POWERED UP STATES talking"**

'_**Bijuu / Powered up states thinking"**_

**Jutsu**

**In this story the moon was destroyed during naruto's fight against the ten tails and Kaguya. Sasuke wasn't indra's reincarnation Naruto was the reincarnation of both asura and indra.**

'_Long ago before he time of the avatar or bending it was said that a people known as shinobi or ninja existed, and that they could do incredible things such as use more than one element and walk of walls or water._

_During this time a monster known as the 'ten tail's' and a goddess appeared and attempted to enslave the world._

_And they almost did it. If it wasn't for him, The Sage of Six Paths or as what we would call The First Bender._

_It is said that this Sage at powers that rivalled the gods and they were wrong, The Sage's Power completely surpassed those of mere god level not even the 'Ten tail's' monster a being said to be the will world could hope to match up to the Sage's strength._

_And so it was said they fought for a total of 100 hundred days._

_Causing destruction wherever they went, Reshaping the continents._

_Changing the world itself to what it looks like today._

_In the end the sage won separating the goddess and monsters' power from them and absorbing it._

_It is said the Sage created the moon as an eternal prison for the bodies of the goddess and monster._

_The Sage then went on to teach the survivals of the war removing their ability to Chakra by splitting it into it's lesser components Yin and Yang, Mind and Body._

_It is because of the lack of ability to combine Yin and Yang energy's that the art of Chakra is lost to the world._

_The Sage then disappeared from the world leaving one other gift._

_This gift would become known as the Avatar and they were the last student of the Sage and inherited his will and ideals for peace._

_The Sage's last student found a away for people to regain their abilities to a certain degree, by a new art bending with the help of his mentor the avatar created a style for 4 of the elements, Air, Water, Earth and Fire. The only limitation being anyone no matter who they are could only use one element and not every could bend._

_No one is sure if the Sage ever did exist because there is no proof, no remains. Not even a tomb for his body. But one thing is for certain that was remembered about the Sage was his eyes. They were a metallic purple that glowed slightly with unrestrained power. 5 concentric rings and 12 tomoe in each eye. 3 tomoe per ring except the most outer ring._

_And so that is the myth of The Sage of Six Paths Savoir of the world, the last wielder of Chakra and Mentor of the first Avatar._

_It is said that before he vanished he prophesised that one day he would return to stop another war, one which has made humanity lost all hope.'_

Katara finished reading her favourite bed time story of all time, that has belonged to her tribe since its beginning and was found in a box encased in ice so thick and dense you could barely see through it, But that wasn't what made the people of her tribe believe the sage existed.

No the reason they believed is the fact the ice were the book was found couldn't be melted or destroyed beyond a certain point, after melting and destroying all they could if left a perfect cube of ice to dense to see through covered in some sort of ancient runes

as she watched her brother Sokka attempt to catch a fish she couldn't help but giggle a little. When she noticed him checking out his reflection in the water's surface.

She was about to go and re-read the book while waiting for her brother to finish fishing when he suddenly lost control of the boat they were in and were forced in to the rapids of the water she noticed an ice berg up ahead which Sokka just managed to swerve to the right to pass but it was not without consequence.

They were both launched of the boat and onto a large ice berg the sudden jerk in movement caused Katara to drop the book she had in her hands into the water.

Mad at the loss of her favourite book she started to yell at her brother waving her arms around randomly.

"HEY KATARA STOP IT!" Sokka yelled as he noticed her anger was causing the ice berg they were on the start cracking before out of nowhere one Large orbs of ice appeared one had what look like a kid with glowing white eyes meditating with a large beast behind him.

"Great Katara look at what you did!" Sokka yelled as he pointed to the orb.

Katara looked stunned at the two large orbs with people inside them. "You mean I did that?" She asked in complete shock.

"There is someone in their!" she yelled

"Yes, yes you did with your creepy water bending." Sokka groaned out and before he could react his sister grabbed his trust boomerang and started hacking away at the orb.

"Hey Katara, stop that we don't know what that thing is!" Sokka yelled concerned about his sister safety with these strange orbs.

But to late she had already smashed open the first one when it suddenly began to glow an intense blue light that went up in a beam all the way to the heavens and radiated incredible power that felt Peaceful.

_**OUT AT OCEAN**_

Prince Zuko was training in his fire bending when he noticed the light and felt the power from it.

"That's it it must be him, Uncle see that light it has to be him the avatar" He Spoke only to get a grunt from his uncle saying it was the southern lights

"I don't care it might be him Helmsmen head for the light!" He yelled

_**BACK WITH THE OTHERS**_

She instantly turned around when the light died down and heard a groan from within the now cracked orb.

"Hey Sokka, he's alive" Katara said astonished that he was still alive after being in the ice.

She went to help the kid up but couldn't help but notice what he was wearing was like the stories of what she read and heard of traditional Air Bender robes and had the Air Bender master tattoos.

He was bald and looked to be about 12 maybe 13 years old.

"Hey are you ok?" She asked as his eyes fluttered open and lazily looked around in confusion before seeing her and asking her to come closer.

As she did, he spoke again, "Can you go penguin sliding with me?" He asked suddenly full of energy and life.

"Um sure" She replied not sure of what to do in this situation.

"Awesome my name is A…aaa…aachooo!" he went to introduce himself but was suddenly 10 ft in the air after sneezing.

As he is landing, he finished introducing himself "my names Aang"

"You just sneezed at when 10ft in the air!" Sokka exclaimed in shocked slowly putting the pieces together but just as he concluded him being an airbender his sister had already said it.

"You're an airbender!" She all but yelled to his face!

"Sure, am I'm from the eastern Air Temple." He spoke

'_HE might be the avatar after all he was in that ice we don't know for how long and he is an airbender!' _Katara thought.

After they introduced themselves, they met Aang's flying bison Appa which Sokka joked about Katara being his flying sister.

"Hey Aang, do you think you could take us to the Southern water tribe?" Katara asked

Nodding his head vigorously we all got aboard Appa as the Sky Bison was called and headed to the Southern Tribe.

As they were going back to the tribe Katara decided to ask Aang if he new about The Sage or The Avatar, when she mentioned Avatar he stiffened a little and said no but he knew people that knew him and as for the sage that all of his people still live by the path and guide lines he set out for humanity which is the reason air bender's were monks and spiritual in nature.

"So do think the Sage existed?" Katara asked hoping that the myth was true but before aang could answer he was interrupted by sokka laughing "Katara how many times have me and Gran-Gran told you The Sage was just a myth to explain Bending and the Avatar and besides that story if over 10 thousand years old."

But before he could continue to laugh Katara got her answer. "Yes Katara my people know for fact that he existed. We still have documents and tablets written by him describing how to air bend and live the life style that we air benders do." Aang replied in a completely serious voice.

"Really! That's so cool back at the Tribe we have an old book that describes his story in great detail and this weird cube of ice covered in ancient runes that can't be damaged nor melted." She spoke in a clearly excited tone at finally finding someone else who believes in the sage.

Before anyone could comment they noticed they were back at the village of the tribe.

Walking into the village all eyes were on us we figured it must be because of Aang and his air bender tattoos and clothes..

Aang noticed an old woman coming up to us wearing traditional water tribe clothing while eyeing him warily.

-line break-

After introductions were finished they set Aang up in a spare igloo. Right now it was night and freezing everyone has already gone to bed except Aang who could be found staring at the strange cube Katara mention while feeling a strange feeling of longing, mourning and hope all at once which anyone could tell by the look on his face.

Finally deciding to go to bed Aang went to his Igloo, Never noticing the set of old eyes that were watching him belonging to Katara's Gran-Gran.

'_I wonder it must be, but then if that's the case who is in that ice, and if it is __him __there may be hope after all.' _She thought before heading back inside but not before taking one last look at the ice cube.

'_You have been here since long before our tribe even existed and if you are __him__ please save us.' _and with that she went back inside and fell asleep never noticing the ancient runes glow a soft blue whilst making a soft humming notice before stopping and showing a pair of metallic purple eyes with 5 rings and 12 tomoe in each eye 3 on each ring except the last one, Glowing bright and sharp before drifting to a closed state.

But what she did notice or more like felt was a great shift in the world just before she finally nodded off.


End file.
